Father's Concern
by FranzyPearlfan
Summary: While celebrating after her trail, Athena gets a call from her father


Phoenix was quietly enjoying himself as his friends celebrated a huge victory at Eldoon's Noodles. It was a given that he would be quite. It was late, almost 11 p.m., and it was quite the battle for peace to emerge. The celebration didn't look like it was going to end soon either. He didn't have much problem with it though. There were no plans for the next day. He was about to order another bowl of noodles when his phone rang.

He sighed retrieving his phone wondering who could be calling him so late. His eyebrow rose when he didn't recognize the number. Giving the person on the other end the benefit of the doubt he picked up.

"Phoenix Wright," he said trying to sound as awake as possible.

"Mr. Wright!" The person on the other end sounded very agitated. His volume got Phoenix awake. "I just arrived at the airport. Is my baby ok?" He sounded familiar but Phoenix couldn't place a name.

"Who's this?" he asked. He could hear a suitcase being dropped.

"Atticus!" the man yelled. Phoenix mentally slapped himself.

"Oh right, Mr. Cykes," he said. "Sorry long day!"

"Yeah I'll bet. Is my baby ok?" Atticus Cykes yelled. Phoenix looked over at Athena who was still talking to Trucy, Juniper, and Pearl.

"Yeah she's fine," he said. Athena looked cheerful given her day. Phoenix smiled seeing her so happy.

"How can you sound so calm?" Atticus asked sounding anxious. "I tried calling the detention center but I guess it's closed for the night. Listen I'm coming to your Office right now."

"Mr. Cykes," Phoenix tried to calm Atticus down, but it was clear he wasn't going to be able. He decided to try a different tactic. He leaned over so Athena could see him.

"Athena!" he said. The girls stopped their conversation. Athena turned to look at Mr. Wright who was holding his phone out. "Your father's on the phone."

"Dad!" Athena said surprised. She got up at took Phoenix's phone.

"I don't think he heard the news yet," Phoenix said. Athena nodded placing the phone to her ear. She smiled hearing her father still rambling.

"Dad?" she said trying to get his attention. She could tell he stopped cold in his tracks.

"Athena!" he said. "Is Mr. Wright at the detention center?" Athena smiled.

"No Dad," Athena said. "I got out!"

"What."

"Oh no, I didn't pull a prison break, don't worry," she reassured her father. "I was successfully proven innocent and we caught the killer."

"But you were just accused today!" Mr. Cykes yelled.

"I know," Athena said. "But special circumstances moved up the trial." She looked at Simon who was staring. Her eyes lit up. "Oh right! Great news, you remember Simon."

"Yes," Atticus said not sounding very amused.

"Well good news," Athena said. "We just proved him innocent. He didn't kill Mom."

"What?!" Atticus said. Athena nodded.

"Yeah turns out it was an international spy," Athena said.

"An international spy," Atticus said. "Athena, I'm not in the mood for one of your jokes."

"No joke Dad," Athena said. "Really!"

"Then why did Simon go to jail!" Atticus yelled.

"Oh that," Athena said. "Well Simon thought I did it, so he lied to protect me. Very sweet of him, but he shouldn't have lied like that." Simon shrugged.

"Thena," Atticus said. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh Dad," Athena said. "It's too much to explain and you're probably jet lagged. Just come to the agency and I'll explain everything."

"But Athena-"

"Don't worry Dad," Athena said. "I'm fine. Really."

"Well ok," Atticus said. "I'll be there. But you better be ok."

"K," Athena said. "I'll bring you some noodles." She waited for Atticus to agree. "Bye. Love you."

She hung up, excited to tell her father the whole story.

 **AN: This was just a fun experiment.** **Seriously though for anyone who wondered where Athena's father was during Turnabout For Tomorrow, it would be impossible for him to Leave Europe and get to Japan or LA before Athena's trails were over.**

 **Heck I even had to play with the time of flight for this to work. Flight time between London and L.A. is 11 hours with no stops and even longer to Japan. And that is not factoring time it took Athena's father to hear the news, buy a ticket, pack, get to the airport, and all that airport stuff.**

 **Anyway. Atticus means man from Attica (where Athens is located).**


End file.
